


The Ficklest Thing

by Filigranka



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Double Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Saemus understands too much and yet not enough.





	The Ficklest Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



‘And let the Maker protect us from the bad men intruding our home...’ Saemus’ voice was solemn and his vocabulary unusually wide for a child his age.

But it was the barely concealed fear in his voice which shook Marlowe Dumar—viscount Dumar—so much he almost opened the door and ran into his son’s bedroom.

Almost. He didn’t want Saemus to think he was eavesdropping on him. He was such a perceptive kid.

Apparently perceptive enough to not assume any men stationed in their house were on their side. Although these ones were, for now. Thank the Maker. He really ought to explain it to Saemus, before he got any funny ideas... Like putting beetles into the guardians’ half-drunk wine. Right. And he’d thought it a servant boy’s doing... He’d been unjustly harsh towards him, lately. He’d have to amend this somehow.

Amend this and make sure to explain the situation to Saemus in the morning. Perhaps he’d manage to push it between the appointment with Lord Derric and the evaluation of the tax income, which was crucially important, less their guards became the “intruders” indeed... He’d manage.

Or he’d have to delegate Saemus’ restless mind to nannies, again.


End file.
